Change
by maiswriter
Summary: In a world where a prophesy was made concerning Ginny Weasley, everything changes. A powerful Ginny Weasley. A much better Severus Snape. A girly Hermione Granger. A much better Harry Potter.
1. Prolouge

Chapter 1

7 year old Ginny Weasley was standing in front of 8 tombstones, a wrecked house at her back, and an old man at her side holding her hand. Looking at each tombstone, she felt a deep pain in her heart. How was it possible to miss someone who you never even met? This people underneath this grass are her family, or were her family.

Ginny looked at the man at her side and said, "Daddy, are they really my family?"

The old man looked at his adopted daughter's brown eyes and said, "Of course, my phoenix. Why don't you believe me?"

Ginny looked back to the tombstones. "It's not fair they're dead."

"Life is never fair, my dear." The old man knelt down beside her. "Life will always give you hard choices, but you just make the best of it."

Ginny put flowers on each tombstone and silently vowing to never let them all die in vain.

 _I will die fighting for this family._

7 year old Harry Potter was walking around the book store. There was something about books that makes him happy. He seems calm after a short visit in the library or the book store or basically anywhere a book is. It was Halloween and he needs to be around books.

Halloween was the day he lost his parents. He don't know how it exactly happen. His relatives said that his parents died in a car crash. " _No questions!"_ was another rule he need to follow. How was he supposed to know things about his parents when he can't even ask questions!

Harry smiled wistfully when he saw his favorite book. His favorite book is _Peter Pan_. He always hoped that Peter Pan will come flying to his cupboard and take him to neverland to be part of the lost boys.

Harry took the book from the shelf and open it and started reading. He remember borrowing a copy of this book from the public library and reading it every night before he need to return it.

"Peter Pan? My nephew loves that." Harry heard the voice from where he was sitting. He looked up and saw a man, his face covered with scar but those scar seems to mean nothing when its sitting next to his kind blue eyes and comforting smile. He made Harry felt safe.

"It's my favorite book." Replied Harry. He smiled at the somewhat familiar stranger.

The kind man finally seeing Harry's face properly was surprised. He know this young boy. In fact this young boy was the 'nephew' who loves peter pan!

"Are you Harry Potter?" asked the kind man.

"How…. How do you know… me?" Harry stuttered.

The stranger knelt down in front of Harry and sat down on his heels. "I don't expect you to remember me, cub. I'm Remus Lupin."

Harry racked his brain for the name. He tried to remember if he was one of uncle Vernon's golf buddies or one of aunt Petunia's tea friends. But his guts were telling him that Remus Lupin was not related to uncle Vernon or aunt Petunia but related to his parents.

"Are you related to my dad?" Harry asked excited and terrified.

"Somehow. Not by blood. He was like a brother to me." Said Remus with a wistful smile as if thinking about the times he said those exact line to other people.

"Do you know my parents well?" Harry whispered.

"Of course! I was there when you were born!" Remus laughed. "It's getting late cub, time to bring you home."

Hearing this, Harry felt a hole in his heart. He don't want to go back to his cupboard he wants to stay with Remus Lupin and talk about his parents. He returned the book he was holding in the shelf only to be grabbed again by a man. He turned around and saw it was Remus who took it.

"I'll buy it for you." Remus said.

Harry blushed and told Remus not to. Remus just smiled and replied, "Think of it as a late birthday present."

"It's a bit small for a 7 year worth of gift don't you think?" Harry said cheekily.

Remus let out a wolf-like laugh and said, "You are your father's son! James will be proud."

Harry felt prideful for the comment. No one ever said that to him. He doesn't know why his dad will be proud for being cheeky but he doesn't care he made his father proud.

On the way home, Remus has his arm around Harry while they were walking. Remus telling him tales about his father and his friends. Remus said that his father has two other friends, Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black. Remus was somewhat hesitant whenever he say Sirius Black's name.

"What kind of name is Serious Black?" Harry said.

"He was name after the dog star, cub. Not the word." Remus said with a smirk.

Harry blushed.

Remus then told stories about Lily, Harry's mother. Apparently they were close. Not best friends just close. He told him about Lily's love for books. Harry smiled at this. Remus told him about how James gets jealous when Remus and Lily will talk about things and how Sirius will tease James about it.

"I remember James got so mad at me, he hide all my chocolates and we got into this big fight. Which lasted 2 weeks. It ended when he gave me a basket full of chocolates. I never told him what Lily and I always talk about." Remus said.

"What do you talk about?"

"Your dad, cub." He replied.

 _It's that nickname again._ Harry thought.

"Why do you call me 'cub'?" Harry asked.

"When you were young, the five of us, James, Lily, Sirius, Peter and I, have our own nickname for you when you were young. James calls you troublemaker. You were Lily's sweetheart. You know what I call you, cub. Sirius calls you pup. And Peter calls you mate. Somehow it was the only way we can get your attention. You never seem to respond to 'Harry'." Remus said.

The pair continued walking talking about nonsense. When Harry noticed they took a wrong turn.

"The Dursleys are this way." Harry said.

"I did say I'm taking you home right?" Remus replied.

Harry grinned. Finally someone was taking him away. It's even better than Peter Pan! It was his Uncle Moony.

"Yup! Uncle Moony." Harry said.

Surprised registered on Remus face. He grinned. Harry noticed that He look younger when he smile.

 _I will always make my Uncle Moony smile._

Severus Snape was waiting patiently at the headmaster's office. Walking around the room slowly. Pacing back and forth. He was getting worried it was starting to get late and young Ginevra and the headmaster still hasn't return.

Finally the door open revealing Albus Dumbledore with a little red-haired girl holding his hands. The red-hair also known as Ginny smiled widely when he saw Severus. She let go of Dumbledore hand and ran to Severus.

Severus caught the little girl in his arms and carried her. Ginny then started talking. Telling him about her adventure with Albus. Severus know in his heart that he found Ginny annoying but somehow he couldn't help but care for the little girl.

"I gave them flowers uncle sevvy!" Said young Ginny.

Severus smiled and said, "That's nice Ginevra but I must talk to the headmaster now. Is that okay?"

"Yeah okay." She then jumped down on the floor with a loud _thump_ and sat down on one of the chairs in the office. She started playing with the toy she got from her old house.

Severus then turned his attention to Albus Dumbledore who was sitting in his chair, his blue eyes twinkling behind his half-moon glasses. A soft smile on his mouth. Severus can already hear the words Albus are about to say.

"Not a word." He said. "I'll be doing all the talking."

Albus then smiled and gave a small nod.

"Remus Lupin is here at the Hospital wing with young Harry Potter. The prefect were looking for you this evening. I told you were out. McGonagall took over during the feast. That's all." Snape said.

"Daddy can we go see them? Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Ple-"

"Yes we can go." Albus said.

"Uncle Moony, what's this place?" asked young Harry Potter.

"This place is where magic happens." Remus smirked. "This is where I met my family. You'll go here when you turn 11."

"Wow." Was all Harry can say.

The door open revealing 3 people. One old man with a long white hair, long white beard and a twinkling blue eyes hidden behind a half-moon glasses. Another man is in a black robes with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and a sallow skin. The 3rd companion is a small red haired girl, freckles sprayed in her white skin, big brown eyes that seems to hold secrets. The group came in each with different purpose.

"Remus, my boy, how are you?" Asked the old man.

"Can't complain, Professor Dumbledore." Answered Remus.

"Please call me Albus. You are no longer my student." Replied Dumbledore. "Please tell me how you found young Harry."

Remus then told everyone on how he saw Harry on a bookstore. He told him how he looks sad when he thought he will be brought back to Privet Drive. He told him of his observation how Harry was not told of who he is.

"What do you mean who I am?" Asked Harry.

"You're a wizard silly!" Replied Ginny

 **AN:** _OMG FIRST EVER FANFIC! Hope you love the next few chapters… it going to be a lot different. I'm pretty sure you figure that out! HAHAHA XD_


	2. Chapter 1

_4 years later._

Harry and Ginny were on their way to the owlery to give their joint letter to Sirius. A letter that says how the Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup. She knew that it was something that will make Sirius smile, she know how lonely he must be without the two children who he use to take care of when Remus was at Hogwarts.

Ginny can still remember the day Sirius was freed. They found out about his innocence when they visited Harry's vault. In there, they found a letter concerning the Potter's Secret Keeper. Remus immediately sent a copy of the letter to the Ministry and Sirius was set an immediate trial. Sirius was given a Veritaserum, a truth serum, and everyone found out about the truth behind Peter's mysterious death. They paid Sirius an amount of 1000 Galleons for the years he spent on Azkaban. Sirius then spent the money he got spoiling the two children and sometimes even Remus. Ginny smiled at the memory.

"That was really a wicked catch." Ginny said to Harry.

Harry just grinned and replied, "Yeah, it really was!"

Ginny smirked and can't help but recall how Harry got his position as a Seeker. Neville was never really good when it comes to broom and flying. Ginny can still remember the scream that Neville emitted when he fell down at least 10 feet from the ground. When Neville fell down, his remembrall, that he got that morning from his parents, roll away from his robes. Malfoy, who was a big prick grabbed the ball and goaded Harry to ride on his broom and take the ball from him in the air. Harry, who have been playing Quidditch with Ginny since he was 7, embarrassed Malfoy with his amazing skill. However, Harry was caught by McGonagall and Malfoy and the Slytherin was smug but Ginny notice the glint in her Aunt Minnie's eyes and knew that Harry wasn't going to be punished. Ginny remember having a smug smile that time and when Malfoy turned to her He was surprised to see the smile.

"What are so smug about?" Malfoy asked then.

"Because you're plan backfired, Malfoy." Ginny replied.

All the Slytherin laughed and Malfoy said, "He was caught by McGonagall, Dumbledore!" Ginny was referred to as Ginevra Dumbledore for that was what the letter held when she got it. "He's going to be expelled before you can even say 'daddy'"

Ginny just laughed and said, "You'll see Malfoy."

Ginny turns out to be correct. Instead of being expelled, Harry became the Gryffindor Seeker. When Malfoy found out Ginny couldn't help but grinned at him. Malfoy kept on blushing for embarrassing himself. Ginny then remembered the Howler Sirius sent. She remembered how scared Harry was because he thought he was in trouble.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" The Howler started. "YOU ARE TRULY YOUR FATHER'S SON! YOU BROKE THE RULE THAT YOUR FATHER AND I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED TO BREAK! YOU MADE SEEKER IN YOUR 1ST YEAR! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU MY DEAR GODSON. I KNOW LILY FLOWER, BLESS HER SOUL, WILL NOT LIKE THE WAY I'M CONGRATULATING YOU WHEN I'M SUPPOSE TO TELL YOU OFF FOR RIDING A BROOM WHEN YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO BUT I WON'T LET HER GET IN THE WAY OF TRUE IN HERITANCE! YOU'RE DEFINITELY A MARAUDER IN THE MAKING! I'M PROUD OF YOU PRONGSLETTE! And Ginny dear don't study too much or you'll turn out exactly like Moony and that's not great. I MISS YOU TWO BRATS SO MUCH! I'LL SEE YOU SOON!" Then the howler burst in to flames. Remus, in the teacher table, shook his head and covered his face with his hands but Ginny notice a small smile on Remus' face.

Ginny snorted.

"Why snorting for?" Harry asked.

"Ginny grinned and said, "Sirius' Howler."

Harry laughed too. The pair continued to walk to the owlery. Recalling memories that they both treasure. Laughing at the Sirius' letters, at Hermione's constant reminder of studying well, Malfoy's tendency to get embarrassed whenever he tries to humiliate them. The year was certainly one they'll remember forever.

This will probably be the best time to get you catch up with the last 4 years.

As you all know, Remus became the Defence against the Dark Arts Teacher and phenomenally the curse was broken. He's still the DADA professor until now. He started working there when Sirius was freed. Sirius then became Harry and Ginny's official guardian.

Ginny at first was reluctant to leave Hogwarts. She wanted to stay with her Dad, her uncle Sevvy and aunt Minnie. She was throwing tantrum (as embarrassing as that was) whenever they'll try to talk to her about it. But finally, Harry got her to realize that she's not going to lose her family, it was just expanding.

Every Christmas was spent in Remus' new improved house. Every year Sirius will take the two kids to Diagon Alley and give them money to buy gifts for everyone. And at Christmas Eve, Albus, Minerva, Severus, Sirius, Remus and the only relative that Sirius can talk to, Andromeda and her Family will be staying at Remus' house and eat Christmas crackers and dinner and open presents together.

Sirius and Severus never got along but they were civil for Ginny. However, Severus finally able to look pass the whole Remus-is-a-werewolf thing became close friends with the said werewolf. Severus then started making the wolfsbane potion for him.

When Harry and Ginny found out about Remus being a werewolf, they made sure that their uncle Remus know that they have nothing against it and that when they grow up they too will become animagus so they can help him through the night. Remus was touched when they said this.

Finally, the pair arrived at the owlery. Harry whistled to Hedwig, his majestic snowy white owl, to come and take the letter while Ginny leaned against the wall to look down from the owlery. She smiled, Hogwarts was definitely beautiful during night time. She can see how peaceful the Quidditch pitch was at this time, she could see Hagrid's hut with the light still on, and she can see how dark and mysterious the Forbidden Forest was. She could also see a dark cloaked thing flying towards the school!

"Harry come here fast!" Ginny whispered.

Harry was instantly at her side and saw the moving black cloak. "It's heading for the entrance! Ginny we have to go there!" Harry took Ginny's hand and pulled her down the stairs and run like a mad man towards the school entrance.

"Should we call someone?" Ginny screamed.

"There's not time!" Harry said.

They saw the cloaked thing enter the school and made a beeline for the stairs. It must be going to the 3rd floor corridor! Harry and Ginny knew that something was being kept on the 3rd floor corridor, exactly what it was they don't know. Sirius told them that whatever Ginny's adoptive father have there was nothing that concerns them.

They saw the cloaked thing enter the room and they waited at least a few minutes before entering.

After going in saw the sleeping 3 headed dog that was guarding the trap door. When they entered the trap door, the pair landed on a Devil's Snare and Ginny was heard Hermione's voice in her head reminding her that it likes dark and damp, Ginny waved her wand and muttered the spell under her breath, and sent a jet of bluebell flames. In a matter of seconds, the duo felt it loosening its grip as it cringed away from the light and warmth. Wriggling and flailing, it unravelled itself from their bodies, and they were able to pull free.

After walking through some passages they saw a brilliantly lit chamber, its ceiling arching high above them. It was full of small, jewel-bright birds, fluttering and tumbling all around the room. On the opposite side of the chamber was a heavy wooden door. Soon they realized that the birds weren't in fact birds but keys.

"You have to catch the big, old-fashioned one." Said a voice.

The pair turned around to find Hermione at their back. She then explained about seeing them run up the stairs and decided to follow them. Ginny and Harry didn't mind, they could always use an extra bright brain.

After using the broom that they found at the side, Harry catches the key and finally the trio went through the door.

The next challenge was where Ginny proved to be very useful. It was a gigantic set of Chess. Ginny was the knight, Harry was the bishop and Hermione was the castle. She played the game as if it was her last one. Killing off chess players after players. But at the end she knew it was inevitable. Sacrifices were made. She needs to be taken.

Ginny explained to the other two about her plan and was answer by endless protest soon she got them to shut up and she then face her doom. She was struck across the head hard with the white queen's stone arm. Then darkness took over.

Ginny woke up in the Hospital wing with a basket full of chocolates from different people she care about. She also found a Hermione Granger sleeping softly in a not so comfortable chair in between her bed and Harry's. She also found a sleeping dog at her side. This made her smile. She scratched the dog behind his ears and the dog was suddenly awake and was now licking her face. Ginny laughed.

"Padfoot! Stop!" Ginny whined. "You're disgusting!"

Ginny's whining then woke up Hermione from her slumber. "Ginny!"

Padfoot jumped from the bed and Hermione took his place. She didn't lick Ginny! She just hugged Ginny so tight that Ginny thought she will never be able to breathe again but for once Ginny didn't care she was happy to see her friend bright and well.

"So what happened?" Ginny asked Hermione.

Hermione sat back to her old chair and Padfoot turn back to his human form again. "Well after your heroic act, Harry and I went through a door and when we entered we smelled this disgusting smell and we found a knock out troll, so we didn't have another challenge. We then proceeded to the next door where we found a table with seen differently shaped bottles standing on it in a line. I kind of solve it, there was 2 safe potions we can drink one will make one person go through the maze and the other will make one person go back. So as you see I drank the one that will make me come back and Harry drank the other potion. I went back for you and brought you here I told Dumbledore about the mysterious cloak thing that you both saw and he went after Harry. I guess the rest of the story lies on Harry."

The trio turned their gaze to the sleeping Harry and waited for him to finally open his eyes and inform them on what happened.

It was night time and it was the day before they all went back home. Just one more day and its summer! But not everything is rainbows and butterfly for Harry was still in his deep sleep for almost 3 days and Ginny was getting worried. Suddenly she noticed Harry's eyes started to flutter and her heart leaped. Harry was finally waking up!

"He's waking up!" Ginny said to the other two men in the room. Sirius and Remus was instantly at her side and was now watching and waiting for Harry to finally open his eyes. When he finally opens his eyes Ginny tackled him with a fierce hug.

"You blundering Idiot!" Ginny whispered into her best friend's ears. "You scared the Merlin out of me!"

Ginny heard Harry chuckled softly and murmured a soft sorry. She finally let him go. She watch as Harry was engage in a hug by Sirius then by Remus. Ginny could see how it makes Harry happy that his Uncles weren't screaming his ear off just yet.

"That was incredibly irresponsible of you, Harry James Potter!" Said Sirius.

Everyone look surprise to hear Sirius said that. "Well, he could have gotten really hurt!" Sirius defended.

"As surprised as I am to hear Padfoot say that," Remus said. "But I agree with him, Harry Potter and you too Ginny Weasley! I can't believe you didn't even bother to call a teacher or something. You two decided to take matters into your hands as if you're a bunch of grown-ups! You too are grounded for the 1st 2 weeks of the summer."

"WHAT?" said Harry, Ginny and Sirius.

"Sirius!" Remus said. "No Quidditch, No letters to friends, Just Homework! And also some chores. Kreature is going to take some break."

Harry and Ginny mumbled a 'yes sir' to Remus.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked.

"She's packing her stuff. We're leaving Hogwarts tomorrow." Ginny said. She then saw the panicked look on Harry's face. "Don't worry I used magic to pack your stuff."

"Thanks," Harry replied, relief etch on his face.

"So tell us what happened! What was the cloak thing? Did you catch it? Did you found out what they were hiding there?" Ginny asked.

Harry then started explaining. He told them about the cloak person who calls himself as Quirrel. He was working for Voldemort but that wasn't the scariest part, the frightening thing was Voldemort was sharing the body with Quirrel and he was there for the Philosopher's Stone.

"What's that?" Ginny asked. She knew she have heard of it before but she can't put her finger in it.

"The Philosopher's Stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The Stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal." said a voice.

It was Hermione.

"How do you know that?"

"I read it somewhere. So what happened next?"

He then continued with his tale. He told them about the weird mirror he saw. He told them about seeing James and Lily in it with him and his reflection putting the stone into his pocket. When he check his pocket he saw the Philosopher's Stone in it. Somehow, Quirrel found out about the stone in his pocket and he tried to get it from Harry, and when Harry tried to stop him by touching him Quirrel got hurt. Then he passed out.

When Harry finished his story Dumbledore came in with Snape and Mcgonagall.

"Ginevra!" Said Mcgonagall.

Ginny then run towards her and she was engulfed in a hug. She was next by Severus who whispered in her ears "Thank Merlin you're safe." then later on by Dumbledore, who whispered "We'll talk later, Ginevra"

Ginny gulped. She was in big trouble.

"The mirror you saw was the Mirror of Erised." Said Dumbledore.

"What does is show?"

"When you look at it, what did you see, Harry?"

"My parents. I don't get how it works, sir."

"When the happiest man on earth looks into the mirror he will see a reflection of himself."

"It shows us what we want," Said Hermione.

"Yes and no. It shows us our deepest desires. You, young Harry saw your parents."

"Need a help with that?"

Ginny turned around from what she was doing and saw her friend, Cedric Diggory.

"Cedric!" She then hugged him. "Oh and please help me with my trunk, it's quite heavy you see."

Cedric did help her. "You're going to write to me right, little sis?"

"You got it big bro!"

Cedric gave her a boyish grin and said, "I'll see you later, Gin!"

"You too!"


End file.
